


Kitchen Table Talk

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Prompt: things you said at the kitchen table





	Kitchen Table Talk

More often than not, Perfuma and Mermista got accused of being sickeningly domestic. And more often than not, whoever accused them was right.

The kitchen table had become a space where the two weren’t allowed to argue, even though that rule usually got broken. They had made almost every major decision in their life at the kitchen table. Which is why Perfuma had made her girlfriend come over to the table now.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t want one.”

“Do you really think I can care for another thing? It would be disaster.”

“It would be good for us. A way to grow our relationship.”

“Perfuma, we are not, I’m gonna say it again, NOT getting a dog.” Mermista protested as her flower loving girlfriend showed her the website.

“But, it would be so good for us. A life entrusted to us. A good practice for kids someday. We could even get a small dog.”

“No.”

They ended up getting a dog.


End file.
